


Hershey's Kisses

by OceanSpray5



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Hershey's kisses, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas asks Maya if she wants some kisses. Hershey’s kisses.</p><p>Anonymous Prompt : Lucas asks Maya if she wants a kiss and she likes him but freaks out and says no and then he pulls out a chocolate kiss then each day they continue asking eachother if they want kisses until they finally kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey's Kisses

If you asked Lucas how he felt after the whole Texas dilemma was resolved he was relieved. After their graduation Riley had come to talk to him. They had had a long talk in which Riley finally decided how she felt for the Texan. Lucas figured out how he felt too and they both realized that they liked each other, but the held on for the sake of holding on, not because they wanted to.

Now that Riley had given Lucas her blessing to ask out Maya, Lucas was looking for the best way to do so. He didn’t want Maya to feel like a second choice. She was actually Lucas’ first choice. But Maya was sensitive even if she put on a mask. She couldn’t keep everything in her dungeon of sadness forever until it finally burst and crushed her.

Lucas wanted to make sure Maya knew that he liked them as they were. He didn’t want her to think they would be awkward and weird like Riley and him. Maya and Lucas were not Riley and Lucas. So Lucas decided to ask out Maya in a way that he knew best. By playing their game.

“You want a kiss ?”

Maya looked up from her lemonade in shock. She wasn’t even sure she had heard Lucas correctly. Summer had started and they all spent a lot of time at Topanga’s. Today was no different.

“Do you want a kiss ?” Lucas repeated.

He sat down next to the confused blonde so they were in the same position they had been on their first ‘date’ after Texas. Maya blinked at Lucas before silently standing up and walking out the door.

A second later Lucas ran after her. He pressed her phone in her hand and walked away with a smile. When Maya looked down she saw what he had given her. A small tear wrapped in gold foil.

A Hershey’s kiss.

* * *

It was Matthews family game night again. They were all gathered together to play the game. Maya and Lucas had gone to get more drinks and popcorn as everyone else took bathroom breaks and stretched their legs.

Lucas grinned as he took out some glasses from the top shelf after Maya couldn’t reach them. The blonde beauty had huffed and pouted as she sat on the table behind him. The now 9th grade boy grinned as he turned around.

“Can I give you a kiss ?”

Maya looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if questioning where this was coming from. Lucas hadn’t mentioned the previous incident all week. As if sensing her discomfort Lucas took a a silver foil covered tear from behind him and set it in her hand.

He picked up the glasses, leaving the bottle of soda and the popcorn for Maya to bring, as he walked back to his seat on the couch.

* * *

They all went to the Farmer’s market with Cory and Topanga. After roaming about all day in the stalls and buying a shake or two, Riley sat down under a tree with Farkle and Zay. She was exhausted. She looked up and saw a Frozen Yogurt Shop in the middle of the park. Maya followed her gaze and immedietly was overcome by the desire to get some too.

In the end it was Maya and Lucas who went to get the yogurt after getting very specific orders from Farkle and Zay. Maya knew Riley’s by heart but that didn’t stop the brunette from explaining the whole thing over again.

As they filled the cups and went to the toppings station, Maya topped Riley’s yogurt with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears while Lucas topped Zay and Farkle’s yogurt. Maya was lost looking at all the toppings as she figured out what she wanted on top of her death by chocolate and vanilla Fro-Yo.

She didn’t notice Lucas come up behind her after paying for the rest of their orders until he said :

“How about some kisses ?”

Maya looked up startled. At her expression Lucas just pointed at the tub of Hershey’s kisses sitting next to the chocolate chips. Maya mouthed an ‘Oh’ and quickly dumped some sprinkles, chips and a few kisses on to her cup before she marched over to the counter to pay for it. As she went her face flushed slightly in embarrassment and a little bit of hurt and resentment.

* * *

The fourth time it happened, Maya snapped. She had been sitting on Riley’s bed sketching in her sketch book. Riley had gone to get some pizza for the two of them and to check on the cake they had been baking.

“Hey,” Lucas popped his head in the bay window. He stepped on to the floor and walked over to her plopping himself beside her on the purple comforter.

Maya looked up at him.

“Hey Huckleberry, you done milkin’ cows and and feedin’ the horses and muckin’ those stables of yours,” she said in her southern accent.

Lucas’ brow furrowed slightly. He had noticed that Maya’s insults had a slightly sharper edge to them these days. As if she was defending herself from something. Sort of how she used to be in the beginning when he….Oh.

Lucas realized what was wrong with her. He decided to retaliate but he was still cautious. An angry Maya was not what he needed. (And by default, an angry Riley, especially since he had promised not to hurt her).

“Well ma’am, as a matter of fact I just did. Had some free time to stop by and say hello. Maybe even offer you a kiss ?”

Maya’s pencil stopped drawing the room. She held her pencil so tight her knuckles turned white. She took a deep shaky breath before turning sharply and glaring at the Texan boy. Her eyes were guarded and emotions locked but Lucas could read her like a book.

“As a matter of fact I do Lucas but your too stupid to notice that aren’t you ?” Maya said tightly. “I opened up to you and I always knew I was never your first choice but I thought you were better than that.”

Maya was tired of her feelings being manipulated. She was tired of being walked over. Of being second choice. Of nobody protecting her because _‘She’s Maya. She can handle it !’_. Maya had had enough.

“I never pegged you as the type to use others feelings against them. Just leave. I can’t be here right now.”

She pushed the boy towards the bay window. A small scoff escaped her lips.

“You know if you never felt the same way you could have just said no. Never mind. Don’t go. Just tell Riley I had something.”

The blonde proceeded to climb out the window before Lucas pulled her back. Maya glared at Lucas telling him to let her go.

“Who said I didn’t ?” Maya looked at him incredulously.

“Oh you mean when you got jealous of Charlie ? Maybe when you followed Riley out after graduation and even now after you’ve resolved your feelings you haven’t said anything to me or was it when you keep playing with my feelings by offering me Hershey’s kisses ?” 

Maya gave a broken chuckle.

“Maya Hart is so strong. She can handle anything hurled at her. She’ll get over it. Protect Riley at all costs even if its at the stake of Maya’s, _her best friend’s_ , feelings.”

Lucas was at a loss for words. He didn’t know that Maya had taken his joke so badly. He had thought she’d understand it was part of their game with a little bit of flirting. Even when he figured out she was upset he didn’t know it ran this deep.”

“I’m sorry Maya. That’s not what I meant. I like you. I really like you. I thought it was part of our game. I wanted you to know that no matter what we’re always gonna be us. Lucas and Maya.”

He took Maya’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Maya still looked unsure but she silently nodded.

“And I’ll be the one to protect you when you’re tired of doing it for yourself. Friends or otherwise.”

Maya looked at their intertwined hands before nodding.

“Yes.”

“Yes what ?” Lucas was confused.

“I’d like a kiss,” Maya replied. She grinned before adding. “But if you want one you’ll have to take me out first.”

Lucas sighed in relief. They were back to their game. He took out his backup plan for the day out of his pocket.

“Until then, here’s a kiss I can give you.”

Maya grinned as she eagerly ripped the red foil off the tear shaped treat.

A Hershey’s Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, review and leave kudos. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Follow me at oceanspray5.tumblr.com
> 
> :D


End file.
